


Rejoin

by Dracona_Ex_Machina



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, this is probably cheating but I don't really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracona_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Dracona_Ex_Machina
Summary: It isn't the death of his Ghost that breaks him.
Relationships: Osiris & Sagira | Osiris's Ghost (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Rejoin

The death of his Ghost does not break him.

Osiris is aware that he's never made sense to anyone else; this is especially true now– any other Guardian, in his place, would be crushed, shattered, their soul in a million tiny fragments on the floor. The physical manifestation of _his_ soul _is_ in a million tiny pieces right now.

(Or she would be, had there been any pieces _left_.)

They don't understand how he keeps moving after that. They don't understand why he _has_ to– he doesn't have _time_ to mourn; there's still too much left that has to be done, and he is the one who must do it. Sagira did _not_ save him so he could waste his days moping in a corner somewhere, giving in to Sorrow and despair. (He has heard Savathun's cursed song – they all have by this point– and that path would be too easy to walk. He will _not_ yield to it.)

So he breathes, sets aside the grief and self-loathing (because he knows, deep down, that this is nobody's fault but his own and _he can't fix it_ ), takes the next step, keeps moving forward. Mortality does not make him fragile. He does not let it.

Because, unlike every other Guardian who has been where he is, he doesn't have _time_ to _deal_ with this, can't _afford_ to let it break him like it would anyone else, like it _should_ –

(Like he knows he deserves)

So when the High Celebrant is finally slain, he barely acknowledges the event. (This is his secret to bear alone: that it is not _that_ creature's final death which will avenge his Ghost.)

And when the fireteam who fought in his stead return to the Tower, and Ikora summons him to her office to meet with them privately, and the Warlock-whose-Ghost-was-once-fused-with-Sagira timidly summons _two_ Ghosts while explaining (lying) that nobody else understands this either (he wasn't first-rezzed yesterday, he knows how Wishes work)–

It isn't the _death_ of his Ghost that breaks him.

(It's the fact that she forgives him for it.)

**Author's Note:**

> re "he knows how Wishes work": one of my OCs is "secretly" a benevolent Ahamakara. Someday I may write that story, but for now it's just a plot device.


End file.
